Dream of a memory
by dreamsofmyheart
Summary: A young girl with no memory is lost in a forest and runs across Ace, Sabo and Luffy. What will happen with her now
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sky my long brown hair was a mess it went down to my waist I had mismatched eyes and light skin like I had never scene the light of day. I tried to remember who I was and how I got here but all I could remember was that I was 7 but couldn't remember anything else. I had woken up in this forest and I had been wandering around for two hours now it was as if I had been going in circles. I stopped walking because my eyes were so blurred from tears that I couldn't see anything and I was extremely tired I ended up passing out right on the forest floor.

"What the"

"What is it"

"It's obviously a girl"

I twitched at the sound of three boys talking around me.

"Oh! she moved" one boy exclaimed.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me where I saw three boys around my age there was one blond boy and two with raven hair. I sat up surprised that there was anyone here.

"Hey" one of the boys said gruffly. "What are you doing here"?

"I don't know" I said quietly.

"How do you not know he asked again sounding frustrated"

"I-I just don't know, I don't remember anything about myself" I stammered.

"Your scaring her" the blond boy said.

"Well she's suspicious, I don't trust her"

"Fine we bring her to Dadan and then after she's taken care of we figure out what to do with her"

"Oh, maybe she has dinner ready"

"Meat yum"

"Then lets hurry"!

* * *

They helped me up and Walked me to a small house where they just walked in and shouted for the person named Dadan. A huge woman turned around angrily and when she noticed me she started yelling.

"WHO IS THAT"

I was surprised by her sudden out burst and tried to take a step back but the boys just pulled me forward with them towards the food.

"We found her in the forest" was all they said before they started to stuff their faces with food.

that got Dadan even more frustrated. She turned to me.

"Girl"

"Y-yes"

"Who are you"?

"I'm sorry, I don't know I somehow ended up in the forest and they found me, I'm sorry".

Dadan grumbled but finally decided that she would let me stay until I was better but then I would have to find somewhere else to live. The youngest boy pulled me over and gave me some food to eat. later on we were all in bed I stared at the celling wondering what exactly happened today and ended up falling asleep on my soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I helped around the house because the boys ran off right away and I felt that I owed Dadan for taking me in. She was happy that there was at least one kid that would do the chores. Once I finished the chores Dadan told me to find the boys because she had diner ready already. When I went to the forest I wasn't sure where to go so I just wandered around calling their names. I was about to call again when they suddenly popped up behind me causing me to jump.

"What are you doing here"? Ace asked

"Dadan told me to get you guys because dinners ready".

"Meat"! Luffy perked up.

"Yah".

On the way back we didn't really say anything. Luffy commented on my eyes which were blue and purple (thank you for the idea itachi) saying that he had only ever seen mismatched eyes on a dog before. Ace and Sabo asked about my past if I remembered anything at all I thought for a moment.

"I don't remember anything other than that I'm seven".

"You can't even remember your name"?

"No"

they paused for a moment and then Luffy exclaimed that they should give you a name. The other two were surprised by that but they agreed.

"We can't just call you "you" all the time"

I thought for a minute and finally agreed to it the boys stood there arguing over names until they finally agreed over one that surprised me.

"Your name should be Moriko it means child of the forest. We found you in the forest. It's perfect"

I stood there for a moment and agreed to it making them smile in delight. I told them again about the food and then we all ran back to the house to eat.

* * *

The next day I went outside to see A woman and a old man outside with the boys they turned when they saw me. Luffy ran up and pulled me to the people to introduce me.

"Makino, This is Moriko we found her in the forest and now she lives with us temporarily" Luffy exclaimed wile the other two stood there beside me.

"Why only temporarily"? she asked

"Because Dadan doesn't want to take care of another person"

"Well" She smiled "I could take care of her and she could visit every day"

They all seemed happy about this especially Dadan. She turned to me.

"Would you like to stay with me"? She had a really nice smile.

"If it's ok with you"

"Of course"

* * *

We all enjoyed the rest of the day. At dinner the boys told me about pirates and told me that I should be on their crew when they become pirates. Then a big man suddenly wacked them on the heads telling them to be marines not pirates. He turned to me asking who I was. Luffy barged in and answered for me.

"She's Moriko and she's going to be part of our pirate crew"!

The boys face palmed themselves saying how stupid Luffy was. The man gave Luffy another whack on the head saying that they should be marines.

"RUN" Ace and Sabo shouted we all scrambled for the door away from the man only to be chased around all night

I was brought home by Makino who put me to bed right away I thought to myself how lucky I was that I got such good friends right away. In the morning I was woken up by the sound of people in the bar downstairs cheering and I overheard Luffy say something that took me a moment to understand.

"I'm going to be a pirate to Shanks"!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the stairs towards the commotion where there was a bunch of men laughing and teasing Luffy I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet them or not but before I could think of something to do Makino noticed me.

"Moriko, come on, I'll get you some breakfast". she turned to get some food for me. Luffy called me over and as I came the men noticed and asked Luffy who I was.

"She's Moriko, I found her in the forest, she's staying with Makino".

I sat down by Luffy and Makino gave me some food.

"Why were you in the forest Moriko"? the man asked

"I don't know" he looked confused so I continued "I have no memory of my past" I turned back to my food.

Luffy turned to me.

"Ace, Sabo and I want to show you something after your done with your food" he looked exited.

I asked Makino if it was ok for me to go see it. She said that I was allowed to go just be careful. After I finished my food Luffy practically dragged me along with him it must be a important thing.

* * *

"Here we are" he stopped running we were at a tree house that looked like a pirate ship he shouted for Ace and Sabo and a ladder dropped down. After we got up to the top Luffy sowed me what he really wanted me to see.

"Look it's a camera"!

"How did you guys get it"?

"We found it in the dump" Sabo said "It still works but were only able to take one picture with it, so we're getting a picture of us all together"

We got the camera ready and when we got the picture from the camera we were all amazed of how good the picture was.

"It looks great"! Ace exclaimed

I suddenly realized something.

"Were are you going to put it"? I asked

They grabbed something from the corner and put the picture in it as they did that I kept hearing music I looked around trying to figure out were the music was coming from when the boys stood up.

"We think that you should get the picture. By the time your able to leave we will be gone as pirates and we might not see each other so we found this and decided to give it to you to remember us by".

Ace held out a necklace and when I took it I noticed that it was an gold and silver locket with cute little designs on the front when I opened it The music started again and I saw the picture it looked even better in the locket. I was mesmerized by it.

"I couldn't take this it's too valuable it could get you guys a lot of money and"-

"We want you to have it"

I stared at the necklace.

"Thank you so much, I'll keep it with me at all times".

They smiled and started giving me a tour of the tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

I would go with them to the forest every day. Makino was happy that I enjoyed myself and was now not afraid to say a lot anymore and was very talkative. The boys brought me with them to show me how they fought and tried to teach me how to fight. I was a surprisingly fast learner and They were proud of me. We had become great friends and did a lot together. Their love of the sea eventually grew on me and we all wanted to become pirates.

* * *

One day I decided to go to the tree house early to save Luffy the trip of coming to get me. On my way there I heard some commotion and went to were it was coming from. When I turned the corner I didn't expect to see the boys fighting a bunch of men. Sabo was knocked into a tree but was still able to move. There were five men. The boys were no match for them I was franticly looking for a way to distract the men so that we could get away. I noticed a tree above the men were I could hit them with something without them seeing me. I quietly climbed it after I had gathered an armload of rocks and as I just as I threw one at one guy he turned around and caught it. Everyone stopped fighting to see who had thrown the rock the boys seeming to realize that it was me trying to get them a chance to get away slowly moved out of view of the people. When I saw them leave I looked around for a way to escape but the men were fixed on looking for me. I took a deep breath and crawled towards a strong branch close to another tree I was about to jump to it when I slipped and fell right into the view of the five men. T

"RUN" I heard the boys desperately shout.

I scrambled to my feet but I wasn't fast enough to get away. The biggest man grabbed me. He let out a small laugh.

"So this is were you were hiding. I take it you have forgotten your past don't worry you'll remember soon"

He started to walk away with me struggling to get away. The boys raced towards us only to be thrown back by one of the men. I cried out to them as they got thrown against a rock and couldn't stand up. I screamed over and over demanding that they let me go but that only caused them to laugh again.

They jumped onto a ship and started to sail away from the Island I had been throw into a small room with only a tiny window and as I looked out the window I saw Ace, Sabo and Luffy standing on the cliff trying to get to me and it broke my heart to watch as I got farther away from them I grasped the locket around my neck and started to cry. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

After three hours of sailing I heard shouting on deck and realized that we were caught in a huge storm. I realized that if I was able to squeeze through the window I could probably find a way to get off the boat. I smashed the window open the sound was covered by the sound of the storm. As I slid through the window I got cut by glass and my ribs felt like they were getting crushed but I was able to get free. All the men were on the front of the boat manning the sails and taking care of other stuff I noticed a small boat at the back and carefully untied it jumping in. It didn't take long for the men to notice that I was in the water.

"She's getting away"!

One man noticed the leader looked over and ordered someone to get me but they wouldn't be able to because I was too far away. I smiled to myself but wondered why they deemed to know me. I shook the thought out of my head as I realized that I wasn't able to get anywhere I wanted because of the storm the waves were pushing me farther and farther away from home.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later

Luffy sat on the head of the Going Merry looking out at the sea with glazed eyes wondering what to do with the day. They had been sailing all day in search of an island to gather more food. Nami was inside looking at maps to see if they were close to an island, Usopp was in the crows nest looking out for anything coming their way, Sanji was inside checking for what they needed and Zoro was sleeping on deck leaving Luffy with nothing to do. Usopp shouted that there was land close by and Nami came out to turn the ship to the direction of the island.

* * *

It was easy enough for them to find food there was a lot of animals and food in the trees. They stopped when Zoro picked something up Luffy looked at the object in Zoro's hand. Zoro had picked up a child's shoe it was torn and worn out it must have washed up during a storm so he put it back. they continued walking until Luffy stopped to listen for something.

"What is it"? Nami asked

"I thought I heard something"

The others looked around trying to see if there was anything around but couldn't see anything.

"I guess it was nothing"

They continued to walk around looking for food when they heard the snap of a twig. Zoro slightly moved one of his swords ready to fight if needed.

"Who's there"? Nami demanded the person to come out of hiding.

They waited for a few seconds before they noticed a girl their age standing in the bushes tangled brown hair that reached to her knees and tattered clothes she looked almost starved to death but fully capable of moving around. They relaxed because she didn't seem like any kind of threat Usopp looked at Luffy noticing that he was looking at the girl shocked.

"Luffy" he asked, the crew looked over at their gaping Captain.

"M-Moriko"? He asked awestruck.

The girl looked up.

"How do you know my name"? The girl looked ready to fight so the others got ready.

"Do you remember me"? Luffy asked, the others looked at each other not sure if they should stop him. "It's me...Luffy"

The girl raised her head suddenly as if recognizing the name. She started to tear up causing the others to step back confused.

"Luffy... like Luffy, Ace and Sabo" she asked fast.

"Yes"

She fell down on her knees because she was too shocked to stand.

"I thought I'd never see you again" She said snuffling full of tears.

"Who is this Luffy"? Sanji asked shocked.

"This is Moriko a childhood friend of mine" Luffy introduced her happy that he was finally able to see her again after all these years of thinking that she was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

A while later we were on the Going Merry as Usopp called it I had gotten cleaned up and it surprised everyone how I looked so different from when we were on the Island. Luffy was constantly asking me questions about what had happened over the years it made me happy to see that he was still as energetic as when he was a kid. I realized something.

"How did you recognize me"? I asked, the others seemed to be curios about it too.

Luffy smiled.

"I never forgot"

I hadn't expected him to say that. I though that it would be because of my eyes of the necklace. I remembered the picture.

"Hey Luffy"

He turned to me again.

"How's Ace and Sabo"

He sat for a moment.

"Ace is a pirate too"

"That's great! did Sabo go with him"?

He hesitated answering for a moment the others wondering what we were talking about.

"He died" he was looking down.

I sat there in disbelief over what I had just heard my eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

Luffy took in a deep breath.

"No use moping over it"

I looked up at him he was standing up looking out the window. he looked at me smiling.

"He's out there watching over us all the time"

I was amazed by what he said it wasn't usual for him to say something like that. But then again it had been 10 years since I last saw him.

* * *

Over dinner I watched the others mess around there was always either someone getting hit or causing a mess it was like when we were kids and the boys would fight over the food running around. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I wondered what Luffy had been doing all these years he must have gotten very strong. I wondered if it was the same for Ace also I wondered how he was he had left some time before Luffy and with Luffy sailing this long I half expected them to cross paths already. And Sabo. I couldn't believe that Sabo was dead I wondered what had happened and realized that thinking about it would only make it more painful I had been forcing back tears since I had heard about his death. I thought back to when we were kids and I would watch them fighting the animals getting food and coming back at the end of the day to tell Makino about everything that had happened that day. I opened the necklace and listened to the music play softly as I studied the picture, it was amazing how the locket was still able to play the song it was beat up and occasionally missed a note but I was happy to have this memory of my friends even if it was beat up. I looked out at the horizon and saw something that I had dreaded seeing for the past 10 years.


	7. Chapter 7

I remembered that day that they kidnapped me taking me away from my friends. I was weak then unable to stop him. But not anymore, I changed over those past ten years. I'm ready to take them on. Every one was out by now getting ready for a fight. Luffy had come up beside me.

"We know your on the ship. Come out or we'll get you ourselves" they shouted for me to come out. I knew they would come to get me. It was important for them to get me back. I refused which got them angry and they jumped onto the ship. They looked the same from when they took me My hatred for them grew even more.

"If your here to take me just try it" I told them.

The others looked at me surprised Luffy was the most surprised because when he knew me I was always so quiet and weak I would never be able to take anyone on.

"Moriko?" Luffy stood looking at me I walked forwards.

"I know who you are and why you want me but I'm not going back" I shouted at the man.

"If you don't want to come then I guess we'll have to force you" More men jumped from off his ship I was about to make a move when Luffy pushed me aside and shot his arms out knocking out three men in the way while the others fought. They were strong it amazed me by how strong Luffy and his crew were. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nami about to be stabbed I ran up to her speeding up as I went and I was just in time to stop the man and as I threw out my hands in defense vines rushed out of my palms wrapping tightly around the man causing him to drop his weapon everyone stopped in shock staring at the vines coming out of my hands. Luffy and the others were amazed by my power.

"Well, well it appears that you have recovered your memories I'm amazed"

I turned dropping the man to look at their leader.

"But it won't be enough to stop me" He suddenly rushed towards me and before I could blink he was holding me by my neck dangling me in the air  
"MORIKO" Luffy shouted.

"Take one more step forwards and she dies" he threatened. Luffy glared at him stopping in his tracks. "Now I'm taking you back and your coming with" his crew laughed with him. I smirked causing him to frown.

"What are you smiling about girl?" he asked.

I let out a small laugh.

"Your not very observant anymore". He started to look down but was thrown off his feet by branches that had formed from my feet knocking him to the ground. I fell to the ground with a thud and got back up using the branches to hold him in the air in a strong trap and threw him onto his ship were his crew followed fast behind him desperate to get away. As they were leaving I suddenly felt very tired and collapsed on the ground and feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and looked around. I noticed that no one was around I was in the girls cabin I had a few injuries but nothing bad. I was confused at first I couldn't remember how I got hurt but then it came back to me. I splayed out my hand letting a bit of a vine come out but then sent it back in. I figured I should explain what had happened out there. I got up and went outside I was looking around confused for a moment when I heard commotion coming from the kitchen and walked over opening the door the others hadn't noticed me yet they were laughing over something Sanji and Zoro were arguing about when Sanji noticed me.

"Ah Moriko-San your up I'll get you some tea."

Luffy greeted me with a smile and invited me to the table. I sat down and Sanji handed me some tea.

"Thank you"

"No problem Moriko-San" he replied walking away to get some food for Nami.

I started to drink my tea when Luffy asked about how I said that I remembered who the strange man was who had taken me away. I put down my tea and sighed.

"He is... my brother" I looed down at my tea sadly.

"Your brother! but if your family why is he trying to kill you?" Nami asked.

"He has always hated me ever since I was born my mom was the only thing keeping him from hurting me but one day she just suddenly died in her sleep my father blamed me for her death and would ignore me all the time not caring how much I would get beaten by my brother. One day I got so fed up with the abuse that I ran away from home and ended up with Luffy."

Everyone was shocked and was staring at me.

"He was probably after me because I have the power to control nature and he wants to use me to get something"

They were even more shocked at this Luffy declared that he wasn't going to let him take me again that he would protect me. everyone else agreed to this and cheered Nami put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Don't worry we promise that we'll take care of you"

I looked down at my cup not sure what to say about all of this I was happy that they were willing to help me but I was worried that I might be asking to much of them for them to help me. I smiled and said thank you after that everything continued on. The crew had gotten used to me and I amazed Usopp and Luffy with some examples of my powers I created a small statue of the going merry out of my vines it had good detail and I was proud of it a couple minutes later Luffy and Usopp had managed to get Zoro to join in the game of tag although he was really trying to kill him for disturbing his sleep again. Nami was sitting by her trees while Sanji was serving her with hearts in his eyes. I was glad that I was able to meet these people and Luffy again but I wondered if I was really able to stay with them. I thought about it while I looked out to sea feeling the cool breeze that seemed to relax me making me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting for a while, I've been having some problems with my account. I hope that the chapter turns out ok, enjoy.**

* * *

A couple of days later we were sailing like any other day Zoro and Sanji were in the crow's nest looking out for anything coming up. Sanji reported to Nami that there were massive rainclouds up ahead. Nami was wondering aloud saying how we should be coming close to Grand line soon which caused Luffy to get excited and jump up to the crow's nest and start hitting Sanji on the back of the head excitedly about how we were getting closer to the Grand line. I laughed to myself happily it was nice to watch the crew they all seemed to get along great even though they constantly fought with each other. A bit later we were all in the kitchen.

"Look at this" We looked at Nami as she placed down a map that she had been looking at earlier and went on to explaining that there was a mountain on the map that had to do with us getting to the Grand Line.

"You got that map from Buggy didn't you, are you sure you want to trust it?" Zoro Said

"Who's Buggy" I asked

"He's a pirate that we ran into a couple times a while back"

"Ok"

Usopp started shouting for help with the Helm saying that the current was too strong. Nami thought for a moment and then Exclaimed how they were supposed to use the current to get up the mountain.

"Your still on about that"

Nami showed us the map and told us about revers mountain saying how the current was so strong it could bring us up but it is also dangerous because we could end up crashing into the side and the ship would be destroyed. Luffy started laughing saying that it was a mystery mountain.

* * *

Later on the others were outside in the rain getting ready for crossing over the mountain I was inside because I was had absolutely no knowledge about ships and was only able to help Zoro and Sanji with the helm until it suddenly broke causing us to smash into a table. Sanji helped me up Saying how he would never forgive himself for letting a lady get hurt.

Nami asked me panicked if I was able to fix the helm with my powers. "It wouldn't be strong enough and I can't do it fast enough" suddenly Luffy jumped over the side shouted something and expanded into a giant ball blocking the ship from crashing into the side Zoro helped him back in and everyone started to celebrate. I was so relieved that I had to sit down I hadn't been this panicked about something in years. The celebration was cut short when some guy jumped on the railing angrily and shouted at them. I looked to them and they seemed confused He said something about how they stopped him from getting something called a Ryuukotsu and how he was going to take Luffy's bounty.

"A Ryuukotsu" Nami suddenly shouted causing him to look immediately were she pointed and right away she kicked him over the side. I stood there surprised by what just happened when the others hit their fists in their palms and said how they should have thought of that I was positive that this was one weird crew although I should have realized that from all the other crazy stuff that they did but I guess I'm just that dense.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip up the mountain was amazing when we were at the top we could see the clouds that covered the water while we were speeding down we started to hear some weird noise Sanji said there was a mountain but it turned out to be a humongous whale, and I don't mean humongous like regular big whale it was as big as a mountain every one was panicking because it was right in the way and we were going to smash into it. Suddenly one of the cannons exploded making the boat stop fast enough but also ended up knocking off the head of the Going Merry causing Luffy to get upset and suddenly punch the whale right in it's massive eye. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the whale suddenly bellowed and began sucking us into its mouth.

Everyone was yelling in panic because we were about to be eaten when suddenly Luffy fell over the railing I tried to grab him before it was too late but I wasn't fast enough and slipped knocking myself out against the railing and everything went black.

* * *

I thumped out of bed holding my head because it still hurt mostly because I hit it again falling out of bed I looked around, remembering how we had been eaten by a whale I jumped up ignoring the pounding in my head from getting up to fast I quickly came out of the room afraid of what might be out there but I silently prepared myself and covered my eyes as I walked out because it was bright Sanji noticed me right away and ran to my side.

"My dear Moriko-Chan you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" he asked with hearts in his eyes.

I slightly sweat dropped at his actions "yes I'm good now I-"

Suddenly there was a crash which made everyone stumble a bit.

"I has started" I looked over to see a mam on this little Island I stared at him confused by what he said. Nami pointed out that it wasn't and island and that the water was really stomach acid so we needed to get out before the ship could get digested. Usopp shouted for the old man to tell us what was going on and he explained that the whale we were inside was ramming against the Red Line.

After that we decided that we should go before the ship got digested by the whale so we started to leave but we were having a hard time because the waves were strong and keeping us from the exit. The old man jumped into the water/stomach acid and resurfaced over by the ladder right beside the exit before he reached the top a door suddenly burst open and three people came flying out screaming one was a guy who had orange hair and a crown another was a girl with long blue hair and of course the last one of the three had to be Luffy. After Luffy was saved along with the two strangers we stood around them so that they couldn't get away while we questioned them Sanji of course was staring at the blue haired girl with hearts in his eyes.

The old man came out suddenly and told the strangers that as long as he was alive they couldn't hurt Laboon but the two people just stood up saying that they could not retreat and were going to kill the whale they then shot at the side of the whale trying to do as they said but the old man jumped in the way of the cannon balls stopping the whale from being shot only for the two people to laugh about it saying how the whale was going to feed their town. While they were laughing Luffy knocked their heads into each other knocking them unconscious and said that he just wanted to hit them.

Later on we were all on the mans little island/boat with the two strangers tied up the old man was explaining that the two strange people where trying to kill Laboon because the meat could feed their village for many years he also mentioned how Laboon had been waiting 50 years for one certain group of pirates.


End file.
